Stirring the Pot
by FinalAvenue
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Urgo got up to while he was rattling around in SG-1's heads? He amused himself at Sam and Jack's expense.


**A/N: This takes place within season 3 episode 'Urgo'.**

* * *

Major Samantha Carter was annoyed. Besides being bugged with an unknown alien who was privy to her inner thoughts and on stand-down until this whole mess was resolved, her shadow was driving her crazy. The petite guard that had been following her around most of the day had been nothing but quiet and sympathetic but she was still _there. _

Weaving her way through the corridors of the SGC, the footsteps of the Airmen padded along behind her. Sam sighed, her mind still working furiously on a way to remove 'Urgo' from their brains. It was no easy task, since as Janet had pointed out the devices were no bigger than a pinhead. The aliens who had implanted them were evidently quite advanced.

If only we could find a way to communicate with them, maybe we could come to an agreement. Sam wondered what the purpose of the technology was besides driving their subjects crazy. Despite the fact that Urgo was quite adamant his creators were not friendly, Sam still felt that was the best way to try to fix their problem. Besides making them appear crazy, having conversations with a person no one but SG-1 could see, Urgo's precocious and child-like personality was quite overwhelming.

Or annoying, that would be how the Colonel would describe their invisible companion. Even Sam had to admit that Urgo was getting on her last nerve.

"_Samantha, you spend too much time with Colonel O'Neill. And, he likes me more than a smidgen. I can tell. Samantha come on, let's do something more interesting. Boring, boring!" _

Sighing, Sam rubbed the back of her neck trying to relieve the tension.

"Urgo, I'm going to sleep. I need to rest," Sam explained softly, as Urgo's voice boomed in her head once again. It wasn't bad enough that she talked to an invisible man; he also used her brain as his own personal telegraph service. She tried to ignore the subtle glance from the guard as she stopped for a moment, feeling a deep sensation of hurt.

_"Samantha that hurts. Come on Samantha! Let's go visit the grey haired one, he's bored too. I can tell." _The Major had no doubt that their CO was most likely doing something ridiculous like using his yo-yo or bouncing his tennis ball.

A small smile came to her lips as she recalled when Teal'c had attempted to use the yo-yo. After Teal'c broke the Colonel's ceiling light, picture frame and gave him a black eye the Jaffa had determined it was an most peculiar Earth weapon. The Colonel never offered it to him again.

As Sam began walking once more, she shrugged her shoulders as if Urgo was there to see it.

"The Colonel is usually bored Urgo. And I am still tired."

"_Do you and O'Neill share a bond?" _his deep voice echoed in her head, her step faltering for a moment at his random question. Quickly regaining her composure, Sam was suddenly grateful no one else could hear that.

"No Urgo," she stated simply, weary of the presence behind her. She was not going to delve into the complicated feelings that she _didn't _have for the Colonel. A situation that both of them had been doing their best to avoid, their careers at the SGC depended on it.

"_Oh, I get it. A secret. Do not worry Samantha, it's safe with me."_

"Urgo...," Sam stated in a warning tone. She then felt his presence leaving her brain, moving to torture one of her other teammates. As much as that would normally pain her, this evening it was a welcome reprieve.

Stopping suddenly, Sam now realized that she unknowingly stood in front of the Colonel's quarters. His guard stood at attention outside his door, Sam silently cursing Urgo for his distractions and obvious influence despite her best effort.

Knocking quickly on his door, Sam determined it was a good place to dodge her shadow for a while. A few seconds passed before the Colonel appeared before her, hair messed and squinting from the harsh hallway light. Even half asleep, she noted, he was very appealing. "Carter," he said in greeting, nodding to the guards behind them.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to wake you," she explained sheepishly, Jack shaking off his weariness and brushing his hair back with a hand, the other resting on the door handle.

"It's okay Carter. I was having a weird...um...dream," he offered, opening his door in invitation to the Major. Jack was in no way mentioning that Sam had been in the dream, definitely not in uniform and acting out three years of sexual fantasy. Definitely not, Jack thought quickly as his libido surged as he began relieving the dream. Clearing his throat, he moved to the side and silently willed those feelings to go away for the moment.

Carter gave him a weird look before entering into his quarters. As the door shut, Carter sighed in relief.

"I know, it sucks having them follow you around doesn't it," the Colonel stated, noticing her frustration as he took up residence on the bed. Carter chose the chair opposite him, trying to ignore the small view of his abdomen where his BDU shirt rode up. Realizing Jack had been addressing her, Sam found his gaze and a smile on his face.

"Yes Sir, it does suck," she agreed, suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea. The crooked smile on her CO's face grew as he realized where her eyes had strayed. Standing up promptly, Sam indicated to the door. "I should go Sir. I need some sack time myself; I need a clear head to figure a way to get rid of Urgo."

"Yes, Urgo," Jack stated, his brown eyes seemingly surveying her. Sam cocked her head as she watched him take an uncertain step towards her. He appeared to be waging an internal battle. "He's such a delightful chum," he added sarcastically, now standing a few steps away from her.

"He's definitely unique," Sam stated curiously, as their eyes met. Sam felt a surge of emotion, her cheeks flushing at his attention to her. She smiled shyly, the silence between them deafening in the quiet room. Jack took another step closer, his boot touching hers. "Sir?" she asked quietly, as he tentatively brushed her cheek with a calloused finger.

"Shut up Carter," he ordered, his left hand coming up to rest upon her shoulder.

"Yes Sir," Sam whispered, as she felt his touch create fire on her skin. She smiled as his hands guided her to him, his right hand fingering her chin. Her smile grew as her mind worked to understand why they had never done this before. It was so logical, their feelings were so strong and why should they have to deny their true emotions?

Jack finally leaned down, his lips pressing hungrily to hers. His hand at the nape of her neck trapped her against him, Carter's arm snaking up behind his shoulders. He felt Carter taking control, her tongue brushing his lips and asking for entrance. As her tongue began working magic, Jack found himself unable to determine why this had never been a good idea. They fit together, pure and simple.

In a rush of emotion, Jack pushed them back to the wall, his body trapping her against the cool cement. His hands came up and cupped her head, his thumbs rubbing along her jaw tenderly. He felt her increase her attack on his lips and mouth, her pelvis arching into his. Jack felt his body respond to hers, three years of pent up frustration over feelings he had been trying to ignore coming to surface.

Sam's hand began twirling hair at the back of his beck, the fingernails from her opposite hand leaving trails of fire across his the top of his exposed back. Jack broke their kiss, running his lips along her cheekbone leaving a trail of kisses. He worked his way down her neck, his ministrations creating a soft moan from Carter's lips.

Jack playfully nipped her neck, his hands roaming her body, cataloguing it away still not positive this was real. His hands found her breasts, her toned abdomen and down to her sculpted backside.

Sam then took control once again, a ragged breath drawing his attention as she used hands to guide his lips to hers. Her hands now roamed his body, running up and down his muscled chest and abdomen. They then lingered on his broad shoulders, using one hand to brush through his short greying hair.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter? Sirs, I need to install a security camera. General's orders sir. Please open up. "

The strange voice halted both their movements, their need for each other diminished as real life was ushered back upon them. Their chests heaved from exertion, air coming in gulping breathes as they tried to steady themselves.

Tried to distance their feelings for the moment.

Sam stared at Jack, his brown eyes unreadable as they stood there panting. Both had flushed cheeks and swollen lips attesting to their intense use only moments before.

"Colonel O'Neill sir, please open up," the voice asked again.

"Carter...," his voice drifted off, not sure what to say. Jack wasn't sure what had come over them, more specifically him. Even if Carter had acted upon those feelings, he was her CO and should not have. Jack could see the panic beginning to rise in her eyes, as reality sunk in.

Before she could say anything, a distinctly familiar laugh drifted to them.

"_Keep going, I have not seem human mating rituals before. Don't stop on my account." _The plump Urgo then appeared before them, as both parties let out a low groan. His belly shook as he laughed, Carter's panic quickly turning to anger.

"Urgo! You can't make us do things like circus animals, we could lose our jobs. This is not some game," she stated as quietly as possible with the anger she was feeling.

"_Samantha, I did not push you. I have only the power of suggestion. You two have been laying the bricks for that foundation for a long time." _Urgo laughed cheerily and rubbed his hands in satisfaction. "_I do love to see you two together."_

"Colonel O'Neill!" the guard knocked on the door, drawing both their attention away from their invisible counterpart. If the Airmen did not get a response soon, there was no doubt that he would gain access. Something neither of them wanted right now.

"Coming, I'm coming. Just a sec," Jack sounded off annoyed, as he looked to Carter happy to note that Urgo was gone.

"Sir, Urgo obviously influenced us and made use of buried feelings." Sam hypothesized as she watched the Colonel take a few steps back, putting some space between them. They definitely needed space; she could still feel his lips on her neck and his hands on her body. Closing her eyes and pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, Sam wished this whole damn situation could be over.

"Obviously," Jack answered sarcastically, noting that Sam made no admission about their apparent hidden feelings. Not that either could deny what had just happened. He certainly could not, his body was painfully aware of what was not going to happen. Carter's tousled hair and flushed cheeks was enough to bring back the memory of her hands on his body.

Deciding that it was better to think about something else he extended his arm towards the door. "Shall I before he breaks down the door?" he quibbed, trying to ease the tension. Humour was always his fallback and this go around, he needed something to figuratively lean on because he was sinking. He started for the door when Sam's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked over to her blue eyes, worry clearly evident.

"Sir, we're okay?" she asked hesitantly. Jack plastered on a smile and nodded.

"Buried feelings once again Carter," Jack stated, giving her arm a paternal pat on purpose in an attempt to establish boundaries again. She nodded, their decision agonizing but necessary.

"Yes Sir," she replied, Jack well aware of the cost of that acknowledgement.

Giving Carter a reassuring glance, he opened the door quickly. The Airmen gathered outside his door gave him a clandestine look, the three of them coming to attention quickly. Jack waved them off with his hand.

"Everything okay Sir?" the Captain asked suspiciously, looking past his shoulder curiously.

"Yes Airman. What's this about Camera's? Any chance I could get a new TV instead, this one went out of style in the 80's," his usual humour masking his uneasiness over the situation. Carter was able to pick it up, but to the Airmen he was just being his usual jackass self.

"Sorry Sir, I only have orders to activate the security camera in SG-1's quarters as an added security measure." Jack nodded his head in mock surprise.

"Right," he added, Carter choosing then to make her exit.

"Well sir, don't worry we'll get through this. I'll figure Urgo out." Sam stated reassuringly, referring to more than just Urgo knowing her meaning was not lost. Jack's brown eyes met hers, Sam seeing a flash of sadness. After their brief rendezvous, they were missing each other's company. It had been so emotionally charged, their kiss a validation that both at least felt the same way.

"Get some sleep Carter. It will look better in the morning," he offered, as his 2IC passed by him and her guard followed down the hall.

As Sam slowly retreated to her own quarters, she turned to find the Colonel watching her leave. His lop-sided grin was intended to be reassuring. Instead, it was a reminder of what could not be hers. _Damn Urgo, _Sam thought bitterly. She hadn't known what she was missing; now Sam couldn't get Jack out of her head. His lips, his tongue, his body...she groaned.

"M'am?" the Airmen asked behind her. Sam ignored her and continued quickly to her quarters.

* * *

Jack sat alone in the commisonary or as alone as possible with a 24 hour guard. A large bowl of yogurt sat in front of him, his hand restlessly stirring the contents. Despite his heightened senses, his appetite was gone for the moment. His frustration at the whole Carter situation and then invasion of his quarters resulted in his decision to go to the gym. His pent up energy needed some sort of...release.

After an hour on the treadmill and at the heavy bag, Jack decided it wasn't helping and reluctantly headed to the mess. Memories were still too fresh to return to his quarters. Jack was seriously considering asking the General to switch quarters; he must be able to make up some excuse. He didn't know if he could walk into the room again and not think about his 2IC's hands on his shoulders, the smell of her shampoo, the taste of her body.

See, there you go again he thought begrudgingly. If he could get a hold of Urgo, he would give him a piece of his mind. Several pieces that would involve his fists in Urgo's face. Jack clenched his jaw as he thought about the satisfaction that would bring.

"O'Neill," Teal'c greeted as he stood stoically beside him. His guard was almost dwarfed by the large Jaffa, Jack absently noting that Teal'c could bench press the Airmen with little effort.

"T-man, have a seat. Have some pie," he indicated, as he pushed the apple pie across the table to his friend. Jack continued to stir his yogurt, his attention obviously elsewhere.

Teal'c settled his heavy frame into the chair, watching as Jack took a bite of the white semi-liquid before settling the spoon back in the bowl. Ignoring the pie for the moment, he clasped his hands together and resting them on the table.

"Does our current situation worry you O'Neill?" the Jaffa asked, watching for his teammate's reaction. Jack looked up from his stirring, his brown eyes giving away his anxiety.

"Nah, Carter will figure it out. If Hugo doesn't leave me alone for eight hours uninterrupted sleep though he will find out what cranky really is." Jack sighed, his mind stuck on repeat with the same intense moments replaying with startling clarity and detail.

"I am confident that Major Carter will solve our dilemma. She is most adept at creating solutions to problems with no answers. That O'Neill is not the source of your frustration." Jack looked up to his friend, wondering not for the first time how he was so good at reading him.

Must be a Jaffa thing. Bra'tac did the same thing; it annoyed the hell outta him.

"It's nothing Teal'c. Our invisible friend just played a joke on Carter and me." Teal'c remained silent, knowing there was more to have O'Neill so flustered.

"I swear if he pops in on me one more time...," Jack threatened, his fist clamping his spoon tightly causing some of it to spill onto the table. Staring at the drops of yogurt, Jack's mind began to wonder once more.

Rising abruptly from the table, his chair scrapped loudly on the floor. The guard's heads shot up quickly, assessing the situation.

"Gym Teal'c. I'm going to the Gym," he stated with a nod and quickly departed. His guard swiftly followed.

Teal'c smiled. It appeared Urgo was correct; O'Neill was most definitely not over his kiss with Major Carter.


End file.
